Power of a Single Rose
by JTD3
Summary: Black had died. He had underestimated the Half-Saiyan known as Trunks. After meeting with Lord Zeno's chosen protector of the Middle, Black is sent away to a world that he would never of expected. Yet to Black, this changes nothing. The plan is the same as it was, kill all mortals. Let them raise their armies and hide behind monsters. He'll show them why they should fear a Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of a Single Rose.**

 **Chapter 1: Destruction Comes in Black.**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super, Or RWBY. If I did, then this would have actually been a thing.**

… **..Trunks Future…..**

CLASH!

Sparks flew as two blades or aura flew at the other. Both hoping to break the others defense, and end this fight once and for all. One blade of a deep dark pinkish color, covered by another coat of dark, almost black, purple. The other,covered in a yellow glow and bound to a metal hilt.

"Just accept your fate." Said deep yet elegant voice. A man wearing a dark grey Gi, over a long sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck. He has deep black pants, with a red sash keeping them in place, and a pair of white boots. His hair is wild and stuck out in every direction, and a sinister smirk played on his lips.

"Never!" Slashing at his opponent once more, the young man ducked under the purple blade. Bringing his own sword up to slash the others upper body, Trunks was forced to block the man's kick. Yet even when he blocked, the force threw the Time-Traveling Half-Saiyan back into the ruins of his city.

The Teen stood up slowly. Showing bright blue hair, with a few strands falling over his eyes. A similar blue jacket, which was torn in multiple places. A red scarf covered his neck, and dry gray pants, with pale-green black tip boots.

"I'll never surrender." Trunks said as he raised his blade once more. Eyes steeling while his enemy just smirked at the Half-Breed.

"Oh, you will. I'll break you just like the other perthitic mortals." In a simple burst of speed, Black was right in front of Trunks, his aura covered hand already blocking the sword with apparent ease. Grabbing Trunk's wrist, Black spun the Hero around before letting him fly off into another building. Letting the structure fall over Trunk's body.

Black started to slowly walk to the fallen building, his aura covered hand radiating in excitement. The same excitement he shared. While he wanted to destroy the Mortals of the universe, he held respect for anyone that could face him. And so far, Trunks was the only one that could trade blows with him. It made Black even more excited when they fought. But this next part was always the best.

"AAAAOOOOUUUUGGGHHHH!" A golden light shot into the sky, Trunks screaming and letting his power roar to life! The transformation to Super Saiyan 2 complete and ready for combat.

Yes, Black absolutely loved this part of their frequent battles. Trunks was actually able to fight Black on even ground in that Super Saiyan 2 form. Even though he would lose at the end, some nasty trick of the Humans, or by some great plan of Trunk's would let him slip away, time and time again. Oh, how we waited for the day he would finally finish the battle with a clear victor coming out on top.

"I'm going to end you!" Trunks yelled in fury, already on Black with his sword raised high. Black backed away from the swip, already bringing his fist up to punch the Saiyan. Yet Trunks showed incredible skill, as he blocked the punch with his forearm, and advanced with two quick strikes to Black's chest. It didn't take long for Black to regain his footing and come back at Trunks with a quick side kick.

Trunks spewed some spit as the breath was taken from him. Black capitalised by uppercutting his opponent's lower jaw. A shock wave followed as Trunks was sent flying high into the sky.

Stopping himself mid-air, Trunks flew right back at the Goku imposter. Fully intent on killing the man.

Black smirked as he to flew to his enemy. His sword filled with aura growing more sporadic as he got closer. As the two were mere inches from the other, they made their moves. Black twisted around to Trunk's backside, as the Demi-Saiyan charged a blast of Ki in his left hand.

Aiming the blast of Ki right behind him, Trunks blasted Black right into the ground. A small explosion followed, along with Black flying right out of the smoke. Bring up his right fist, Black slammed it into Trunk's abdomen and followed up with spin kicking the Half-Breed into the ground.

Not done with his assault, Black flew close to the ground and shot at the recovering Trunks. Said Saiyan barely made it out of the way, as Black's foot sailed past where his head was.

Bringing his sword up, Trunks quickly filled it with energy and swiped the blade down. Releasing the energy as he did, Trunks created an arc of Ki the caught Black right in the center of his chest. Instead of blowing up, Black was carried back with the energy.

Doing a quick spin of his sword, slowly sliding it down his sheath, and finally snapping it in place. Yet just as he did, The energy carrying Black exploded in a flash of blinding light. Yet Trunks knew Black wasn't dead yet. There was no way an attack like that could have killed him. Yet it did give Trunks the opportunity to run.

Fading out of Super Saiyan, Trunks dashed to the left. Moving as well as hiding his power level from Black. Finding the entrance point to the base was Trunk's number one priority now. He needed that fuel for the Time Machine. He had to go back and get some kind of help. From Gohan, his father, or even Piccolo.

"Already trying to run and hide Trunks?" All the blood drained for his face. He had made sure to hide his power! How had Black managed to track-

Looking at the ground, Trunks saw a small line of blood. Fresh blood. Saiyan blood. His blood. But how?

"When did you-"

"When you dodged my kick. I nicked your arm deep enough to cause a nice flow of your blood to drop. You were to focused on escaping me and hiding you power, that you never would have checked your own injuries." With each step towards Trunks, Black could feel his very soul growing in anticipation. He would kill the last survivor of the Saiyan race. Then he would complete his goal. Their, goal.

"Bastard… YOU BASTARD!" Instantly changing into his Super Saiyan 2 form, Trunks swung his sword at Black. Said imposter side-stepped and kneed Trunks in the abdomen. He followed up by grabbing the scarf around the last Saiyan's neck, and smashing him head first into the ground.

"Give up mortal. You're no match for a god of my caliber." Black said in his most taunting voice, causing Trunks to glare from his position at the imposters feet.

"Y-You're no god. J-Just a coward that hides behind the strength of a once great man." The smirk on Blacks face fell. His entire composure becoming darker as his black energy leaked out of him. Trunks smiled as he realized what he just done. He made Black angry. Angrier than he ever had before.

"I was going to make this fast and painless," His sword of aura exploded into existence in his hand, the deadly glow casting a menacing light on Black. "But now you'll suffer!"

The imposter slowly moved to the side of his now helpless prey, making sure that the Half Saiyan's eyes were on him the entire time. Black kneeled beside Trunks, careful not to get to close. That sick smile returned as his blade seemed to shiver.

Black's arm shot out as his blade pierced Trunk's arm. The Half Saiyan cried in pain as blood gushed from the wound. And with a sinister smirk on his face, Black took his blade of aura out and immediately plunged it right into Trunk's abdomen. Trunks cried once more as his Super Saiyan 2 form vanished, leaving him defenseless.

"Oh, how long I have waited to see you squirm beneath my feet, Saiyan." Another stab, another cry in pain. How it was music to Black's ears! How it made his bloodlust shiver in excitement! To not only beat Trunks in combat, but to humiliate him like this! The mortals last hope for survival, at the brink of death!

"B-bastard!" Through clenched teeth, Trunks tried to talk. His eyes going from pain to sadness and back. Why? He had beaten the Androids, killed Cell, beaten Dabura and Babidi. So why? WHY WAS BLACK SO MUCH STRONGER!?

"Yes, keep resisting! Keep struggling! I want to see that same fire in your eyes as you die!" Another, more vicious, stab. Another loud cry of pain. The alleyway was practically soaked in Trunk's blood at this point.

"I-I won't stop…" He had to push through the pain! To let his emotions take over like they did all those years ago. He had to stand, to fight! He was the son of Vegeta, AND HE WILL NOT ROLL OVER AND DIE!

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" Pure power erupted from Trunk's body! His eyes went wide and wild as his teeth clenched in anger!

Not expecting the surprise power up, Black was thrown out of the alley and into an abandoned building. The rubble falling down and trapping him for only a moment.

As for Trunks, he had finally stood up to his full height. His knees were wobbling, and his wounds were still bleeding, but the son of Vegeta would never let such small things stop him! He was finally going to make Black pay for all the lives he took!

"AAAAUUUUOOOOOOAAAAGGHHHH!" Thunder and lightning flashed off in the distance, the wind suddenly picked up around Trunks, the very Earth itself shook from Trunk's explosive power being released.

This power… it was intense. It was violent, and filled with primal rage. Yet is felt… incomplete. Like there was one huge chunk missing. He didn't know why it felt so empty, and he honestly didn't care. He had a new, amazing power. And he would use it to completely DESTROY Black!

Slowly, a light blue color leaked into his Super Saiyan 2 aura. Forming around him as his Super Saiyan 2 aura blazed with enhanced power. His Saiyan instincts screamed at him, telling him that it was time to fight. Time to dominate, and to make his opponent parish.

"BLAAAAACK!" Trunks sped to the now recovered Black, Appearing right in front of the imposter with his fist caught back. In yet another flash, Black was sent flying as Trunks was already behind him. Kicking Black into the sky, Trunks immediately followed by charging multiple Ki blast at Black's retreating form.

"ARGH!" Blood spewed from Black's mouth as the barrage of Ki blast exploded on his chest. Eyes wide from the sudden barrage of attacks. How had he got so strong? Only moments ago, he was dead to rights. Yet now, he had somehow achieved power comparable to the Son Goku he knew. And that strange aura, why did it look so similar, yet so different from Goku's?

The Ki blast stopped, and Trunks was on Black's right a second later. Yet Black was ready and quickly blocked the knee strike from Trunks. Only to get blown back by the sheer force of the blow.

Trunks was far from done as he pushed his advantage. Smashing Black right back into the ground with an underhanded strike. And while Black was bouncing back up, Trunks rammed right back down into him, pinning him down as he landed a barrage of punches from all angles. Becoming nothing more than a blur as he continued to annihilate Black.

"This is what you wanted! A fight with the strongest in the world?! WELL HERE I AM!" Finishing off the combo with a final kick, Trunks backed off Black. Content with the way Black's body was now limp and almost lifeless. Almost, being the key word.

"H-How?" Was all the imposter could say to his younger adversary. A snarl that didn't seem to fit the face of Goku as he slowly sat up. A noticeable trail of blood from his mouth. This scene cause Trunks to smirk, much like his father would.

"To be honest, I don't know." Trunks said as he slowly walked closer to Black, his feet making the very wind around them roar with life.

Standing in front of Black, Trunks brought his hand out. Ready to end Black's miserable existence. A small yellow ball of Ki quickly grew into a large orb of power. After this, Trunks would go home. Find Mai, and his mother. They would share the good news, and live the rest of their days happy. All he had to do now, was end Black.

"Goodbye, and good riddance." And in a flash of beautiful yellow energy, Goku Black was erased from existence.

"NO!" Screamed a voice behind Trunks. The half Saiyan quickly spun around to see how had yelled, only to see no one there. Trunks could faintly sense something, something going away at a ridiculous speed. He'd figure it out later, but for now, Trunks would go home and spend time with his family.

… **..?...**

" **Awaken, Zamasu."** Came a lone, elderly voice.

"Huh?" Black's eyes opened wide in shock, and his head was spinning with panic.

 _Where am I? What happened? Wasn't I… killed?_

" **All valid questions. What happened, was that the boy killed you. Where you are, well that's a bit more complicated. But I believe most would call it, Purgatory."** The 'man' exclaimed as he floated above the floor with barely a sound. His long black cape hiding his facial features and concealing any energy he may of had.

"Purgatory? Then I'm in the middle, Lord Zeno's storage space. But who are you?"Black demanded, standing to his full height. Noticing, and nodding, at the fact he still had Son Goku's body.

" **Me? Well, I am the Middle Lord, who only answers to Lord Zeno himself. Also known as the Protector of the middle. Unlike what most would say, there are many object of great power Zeno has hidden in here. And as one of the strongest, he entrusted me to look after it."**

Hearing this, Black immediately got into a stance he knew belonged to the original wielder of his body. Right leg forward, knees bent, his right hand brought up to eye level, and his left curled at his center. His eyes steeled as he prepared himself for whatever the man might do. Yet he somehow knew that his power would do very little to the Lord of the Middle. The elderly like man completely outclassed him.

" **Please, relax. Fighting someone like you would be beneath me."** That did little to calm Black's nerves, but he did get out of Son Goku's stance. Slowly, but he did finally relax.

" **Great, then we can get right down to the dirty business."** As the man snapped his fingers, Black could immediately tell the very landscape was changing around them. Gone was the void of blackness, now he stands in a rather peaceful field of flowers and cherry blossom trees.

And yet, Black found his sight leaning to a certain flower that stood out from all the rest. One that stood, tall and beautiful. The wind making it sway back and forth, with bright red petals, and a few thorns sticking out the sides. Black was entranced by the beauty of the single flower, a flower he knew well.

A rose.

" **Yes, one of the Kai's most beautiful creations. A rose, both deadly and beautiful."** Black slowly looked at the Protector of the Middle, his attention all but stolen by the man.

" **I see it. In your eyes. You want to be like a rose, to be beautiful and deadly. You wish to remake the universe to the mold of a rose. You idolize it's beauty. Can't say I blame you for your actions, humans do have a nasty habit of ignoring the small things. And even go as far as to not care for the world around them.**

"Mortals… I can't understand! Why do we, the kais and gods, just let mortals do whatever they wish! They have done nothing but destroy the worlds we had made! They constantly fight and bicker amongst themselves!" Black screamed as he then fell to his knees. Mind racing for any kind of answer as to why the gods had allowed Mortals to live, to gain knowledge, to fight on par with them! Why did they just let them grow, let them thrive on destroying their creations!? To have wars and commit mindless slaughter!?

" **Because that was only one side of a coin."** Came the elderly voice as a wrinkled hand was placed on Black's shoulder. The imposter then looked at the Protector with unsatisfied eyes. Eyes full of anger and hate, all aimed at Mortals.

" **You are still a young Kai. You must learn such things on your own. For each Rose, was once just a small seed. And you, like a seed, must grow. I was given permission by Lord Zeno to give you a, how should I say, second chance."** Black gave him a stare of disbelief. To have permission from The Omni King himself is a great honour, one not easily given.

"And what of this… 'Second' chance?"

" **Ah, I fear that is something you must learn on your own. But I will say this, choose your side wisely, and try to make bonds with those you find yourself surrounded with."**

"And just what do you mean by-"

" **Not enough time to explain everything. But I will tell you this; your power will be restricted to an extreme extent, but in exchange that bodies full potential will be realized. The last thing, your previous injuries will return when you leave my realme. It will hurt."**

"What are you trying to-" Black never got to finish, as a sudden black spot appeared right behind him. Not even knowing what was happening, Black was swallowed up by the now disappearing black spot. Erasing the Goku imposter from the 7th Universe.

" **I hope you make the right decisions Zamasu. For the fate of that world depends on which side you chose, and the choices you may be forced to make."**

And with that, the field of flowers seemed to shatter like glass. Piece by piece falling by the hooded man as he continued to stare into the endless nothingness of the pocket dimension. A look of concern on what you could see from under his hood. A visible scar on his left cheek.

… **..Vale, Patch…..**

A peaceful day in Patch, a small island just a bit away from the Kingdom of Vale. The sun was unusually bright, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Animals of all kinds were seen around the island, and a noticeable lack of Grimm stalking the forest area nearby. So far it was almost the perfect day for Ruby Rose and her family. Almost, being the operative word.

"But dad, I just wanna go look for the new club that recently opened up!" Yang Xiao-Long pleaded as she got in an almost begging position in front of her father. Yang has long, blond hair that flows down the the middle of her back, magenta eyes that were trying to plead with her father, and a pale complexion. On her wrist are two golden bracelets, that looked mechanical in design.

"Look, the guy who owns the club isn't exactly known for being on the right side of the law." Taiyang Xiao-Long stated as he looked at his daughter. Using his fatherly tone and eyes to try and resist the pleading she was doing. What was it with her and Ruby making puppy dog eyes at him all the time?

"Come ooooon. I just want to go and check out what's new!"

"The guy is a known associate of some very bad people Yang. And I'm not paying for a trip all the way to Vale, just to see a new club." He said just as stubbornly as his daughter.

"I have PLENTY of money to go alone." This only made Taiyang more convinced NOT to let his oldest daughter go to the city of Vale. It wasn't the safest places in the world, and the fact she wanted to go ALONE was enough for him to deny her the right to go.

"And why would I allow you to go all by yourself!?"

"What if I took Ruby along with me?"

"Absolutely NOT!" He immediately shot down her idea without a moment of hesitation. While he trusted his daughter a lot, he knew how Yang could be when she's angry. Not to mention all the scum that live in the slums of Vale. Which is almost exactly where that new 'club' is located. And if he let Yang wander around without anyone keeping her in cheek, he'd have to pay for all the damage she would, not might but would, cause.

"Come on. You know she and I can take care of ourselves!" Yang really hated how overprotective her dad was at times. She can control her anger issues!

"You and Ruby are skilled, no one is denying that. But she is far too naive, and you're far too hot headed to be able to control yourself!" He loved his daughter, he really did. But she was far too much like him sometimes. Stubborn to a fault, and likes to argues with the authority.

"If someone randomly bumped into you and didn't apologies on the spot, you'd make sure that person's face was well acquainted with the sidewalk!" Again, he loved his daughter.

"That was one time!" She yelled in her defense, yet her father looked at her with look that showed he didn't buy it for a second. Instead, bringing up one of his hands.

"Felicity Queen, Sam Winchester, Brian Swanson, Richard Wyane, Jason Kruger, and then theres-"

"Okay! I get it! I like to hit rude people!" She yelled in frustration. Why couldn't her dad be a bit more like her uncle Crow? He knew how to have fun every now and then.

"Just rude people?" He raised his eyebrow to show he didn't believe her one bit.

"Anyone that pisses me off is a 'rude' person, Dad."

"Felicity was just in a hurry to get to class. Sam was trying to ask your sister if she could help him, Brian might have deserved it, Richard still has no idea what he did, and Jason literally did NOTHING to deserve his face smashed into the wall."

"He wouldn't talk to me." She defended quickly.

"He doesn't talk to anyone." Her dad shot back just as quick.

"What does this have do with anything!?" Yang was really frustrated now. She HAD to go to that club, but she couldn't tell her dad why. He'd go and ruin everything, or it would make him even more convinced to keep her away from the club.

"The fact that you really don't have a good track record when it comes to these kinds of things Yang. The city isn't a nice place, and I don't want a call from the police saying my daughter wrecked a whole block because someone said they didn't like the color yellow."

"Wow, you really have no faith in me." She was admittedly a little hurt by his comment. But the fact it wasn't completely untrue sorta softened the blow. She _really_ likes to blow stuff up.

"Yang, I have plenty of faith in you. I just know how you think. You responsible and a good person. But your temper always wins out, and you go loco on the first thing that sets you off."

"Dad, look. I promise that I won't blow up on somebody. Okay?" Yang said in the most sincere voice she could. This actually made the older blond look at his daughter in quiet surprise. He had only ever heard her speak in that tone when it was very important to her.

That rose up the question, why was going to this club so important? Yet the more Taiyang thought about it, the more the pieces began to fall into place. And as he realized why she was going, his eyes widened just a little. She was going because she wanted clues about Raven, her mother.

And yet, Taiyang knew that even if he did say yes, Yang wouldn't find out anything about her mother. The club was run by a low level thug named Junior. Roman Torchwick would go to him on occasion when he needed a few hired men. But that was about it, there would be no reason for Raven to have any contact with that place.

But the look on Yang's face made him understand her side. And maybe this was a win-win situation. Yang could take care of herself, she would learn not to go to places based off rumors, and the damage she would ultimately do would set Junior and Roman back by a few thousand Lien. The only hitch would be if Roman and his partner were there.

Taiyang knew that Roman was skilled on his own. And his nameless partner was just as, if not more so, skilled. The blond Huntsman knew that the actual chances of both of them being there was small, and that Roman preferred to not be in the conflict. It'd be lucky for her TO see Roman there, and he knew how luck was with his family.

So, with his answer made, Taiyang looked at his eldest daughter with a critical eye. Maybe he was hoping that she wasn't going for the reason he believed? Or maybe he still didn't think she could take care of herself. Either way, he didn't want her to go. He needed a backup plan. Something, or someone, to rely on if Yang got in trouble. But who?

"Dad! Yang! I'm home!" Came the voice of his youngest daughter. In a dash of roses, Ruby Rose was standing right by her taller sister with a smile on her face. One that had multiple cookie crumbs on the side of her lips.

 _So that's where she ran off to._ Tai really shouldn't have been surprised at that. She had the same sweet tooth her mother had. How the both of them loved their sweets.

Wait a minute… oh he was a horrible father for what he's about to do.

"Hey Rubes." Yang said as she wrapped her sister in a small hug.

Oh, he was going to regret this one way or another.

"Hey Ruby." Tai said, already trying to figure out how to say this. But this was his only option if he wanted to keep his relationship with his oldest daughter.

"So, whatcha two talking about?" She asked without knowing of the tension that strained the room.

"Me and dad seem to disagree-" "I was about to let Yang go to this new club in Vale." Interjected Tai, gaining a look of shock from Yang, and a confused look from Ruby.

"A Club?" Ruby looked at her sister for confirmation, and received a shaky nod from the blond.

"Yup, me and dad were discussing the terms of me going!" Yang quickly said, still shocked at her dad's answer.

"Uh huh. And the first one is that I want Ruby to go with you." The two teenage girls then looked at their dad in complete shock.

Yup. Dad of the year people.

… **..High above Vale…..**

Black had no idea what had just happened. His senses blazed as he tried to gain some semblance of what he had just experienced. The last thing he remembered was… The Protector of the Middle. Which would mean that he's in a unknown world with what he would presume is much less than a tenth of his power. And that's only if the Angle was somewhat merciful.

A sudden burst of air made Black realize his current position. The imposter's eyes slightly widened as he saw the ground far below him. Now this wasn't Black's problem. He could easily fly down to safety. No, what made the man pause was that it seemed like mortal structures littered the solid ground below him. A large city that looked rather technological from where Black was.

 _Typical mortals. Can't live without their little toys._

A black and purple aura appeared around Black's body, encasing him in his own power. A smile spread across his face as he used his power to change directions. The feeling of the air on his face never left Black unsatisfied. One of the many reasons he loved Nature so much.

For now, he would leave the mortals alone. He'd fly off to some deserted part of the planet and see where his power currently was. It was… strange. Normally he'd know exactly what his power was. Yet he felt weaker, while stronger than ever before. A mystery that he would spend the next few weeks trying to figure out. As well as some recon.

He knew almost everything about the mortals in his old universe. And if he'd be as successful with his plan here, than he'd need that same kind of knowledge. Or at the very least, a good idea of what these mortals were capable of. Shouldn't be too much if the Protector of the Middle saw fit to seal away most of his power.

But he'd figure out that later. As for now, he needs to find somewhere to lay low and figure things out.

Then Black would burn this world to the ground.

 **THE END.**

 **AU: So I've noticed a slew of Black Fics coming the one thing they all have in common? Black becomes the good guy. While it is an interesting idea, I'm not doing it. At least, I won't just throw Zamasu in some random world and make him a 'good guy' just like that.**

 **And that's IF I decided to go down that route. I plan on having Black stay evil for a fair part of this story. Once I do come across the road of Black choosing which side to be on, I'll just say f### it, and do what I think will be better in the long run.**

 **Some of you may not like that I had Black's power sealed. However, given the sheer power distance between Super and RWBY, I felt that there was no way I could make this story anything other than an Overpowered Black Goku fic. No, I want this to actually have a type of power struggle. With RWBY characters actually managing to combat Black and being able to do some damage.**

 **Now, is he weak? Hell no! This is HIS fic! Not to mention that he is in the body of one fictions strongest anime protagonist. I can see him completely owning any student and most hunters out there. I see him only having trouble with warriors of Qrow's level and above. Even with the seal, Black is by no means lacking in power.**

 **And that threat he made at the end? He is perfectly capable of seeing it through. Super Saiyan Rose or not. So there to any that may want to complain about Black's power being sealed for the time being.**

 **JTD3 Signing out!**


	2. Sad Updates

**Hey guys, it's JTD3, here with a... sad update. One that I'm posting to all of my currently popular stories, so don't bother reading them if you happened to read this one. But yeah, I should really just get to the point and everything, shouldn't I?**

 **Well, I'm done with Fanfiction. Maybe not for good, but as of now, you shouldn't expect me to suddenly post a chapter to any of my stories any time soon. I figured that it had been more than long enough since I did anything and that I should tell you guys that have been following me and have interacted with me for such a long time. I'm not exactly friends with any of you, but we've interacted enough to where I would consider you few to be good people.**

 **So... yeah. I'm leaving fanfiction. Not like I've been here for the past few years. But, I do wanna say this, I don't want to exactly leave the community. In fact, I actually wanna tie the community together just a bit more than it currently is. As in, have those here be able to regularly interact with each other in a nice environment. To create more friendships, to share ideas, help writers that are struggling, and maybe even get some group projects set up.**

 **Now, here on this website, that's very unlikely to happen due to some limitations it has. However, there is a certain app that can be downloaded on both phone and PC that can be used for everyone to get together. It's called Discord.**

 **I'm sure some of you are, at the very least, familiar with it. Others, maybe not so much. But it's a group chat app that is very easy to use and is probably the best of it's kind. So, if you wanna get together with some peeps with similar interest to you and be able to talk almost instantly then I recommend registering an account and joining the server I created for us.**

 **/FPzGkqP**

 **I'll be happy to see you, lads, there. But until then, this is bye-bye from your old pal, JTD3. Peace dudes.**


End file.
